spacestampsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabon
Gabon is officially the Gabonese Republic (République Gabonaise), a sovereign state on the west coast of Central Africa. Gabon gained its independence from France in 1960. It has an area of nearly 270,000 square kilometres (100,000 sq mi) and its population is estimated at 1.5 million people. Its capital and largest city is Libreville. Gabon Stamp Sets Date Topic Scott's # September 4, 1962 Rocket propelled aircraft C10 (1), C10a (1) September 19, 1963 Space Communications publicity 167 - 168 (2) March 23, 1964 World Meteorological Day, 4th 170 (1) February 25, 1965 International Quiet Sun Year 179 (1) May 17, 1965 International Telecommunications Union Centenary 180 (1) May 18, 1966 A-1 Sat & Diamant; FR-1 Sat & Diamant C43 - C44 (2) August 1, 1967 Solar & stellar orientation/guidance C56 (1) July 25, 1969 Apollo 11 C90 (1) May 17, 1970 Int'l TeleCommunications Day 257 (1) June 10, 1970 Icarus; Vinci's flying machine; Verne's space shell & moon C92 - C94 (3), C94a (1) February 19, 1971 Apollo 14 C108 - C108E (6) February 19, 1971 Apollo 14 C108F (1) February 19, 1971 Apollo 14 C108g - C108h (2) April 30, 1971 Pan-African TeleCommunications system 271 (1) June 17, 1971 World TeleCommunications Day, 3rd 276 (1) July 30, 1971 Apollo 15 C119 (1) July 25, 1972 World TeleCommunications Day, 4th 294 (1) February 20, 1973 Philexgabon: globe with space orbits & sim stamps C137 (1), C137a (1) July 2, 1973 Earth station 318 (1) September 6, 1973 Apollo 17 C144 (1) September 12, 1973 African Postal Union 320 (1) July 20, 1974 Apollo 11, 5th Anniv C149 (1) October 23, 1974 Apollo-Soyuz C152 (1) July 8, 1975 Hertzian Wave Transm Network 350 (1) October 20, 1975 Apollo-Soyuz C169 (1) March 10, 1976 Alexander G. Bell, telephone, sat 363 (1) May 17, 1977 World TeleCommunications Day 376 (1) November 17, 1977 Viking on Mars C197 (1) August 8, 1979 Moon walk, Apollo 11, 10th Anniv C224 (1) September 18, 1979 World TeleCommunications Exhibition, 3rd 432 (1) May 17, 1980 World TeleCommunications Day C232 (1) March 26, 1981 Discovery of Uranus, 200th Anniv; Gagarin; Shepard C245 - C247 (3), C247a (1) May 17, 1981 World TeleCommunications Day, 13th 465 (1) May 17, 1982 World TeleCommunications Day 510 (1) July 7, 1982 UN Conf on P Uses of OS, 2nd 514 (1) May 17, 1983 World TeleCommunications Day, 15th 536 - 537 (2) July 2, 1983 Nkoltang Earth Sat station, 10th Anniv 538 (1) May 17, 1984 World TeleCommunications Day, 16th 564 (1) October 9, 1984 UPU Day: emblem, globe, mail 571 (1) May 17, 1985 World TeleCommunications Day, 17th 586 (1) July 25, 1985 Posts & TeleCommunications Admin, 20th Anniv 589 (1) October 30, 1985 Sat, dish, train C274 91) May 17, 1986 World TeleCommunications Day C277 (1) June 16, 1986 National Week of Cartography 597 (1) May 17, 1987 World TeleCommunications Day 616 (1) May 17, 1988 World TeleCommunications Day 644 (1) May 17, 1989 World TeleCommunications Day 662 (1) 706 (1) 739 (1) 768 (1) 772 (1) 773 (1) Union of African & Malagasy Posts & TeleCommunications (UAMPT), 5th Anniv C58 (1)